triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie
Bonnie the Rabbit, ''' or simply known as '''Bonnie is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's '', who is a returning character that appears in ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted and as well as Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Appearance Bonnie is bluish animatronic rabbit with light accents on his stomach, ears, snout, and the bottom of his feet. He has pink irises and black pupils, but lacks eyebrows, unlike the other characters in the original game he debuted. He has two segmented ears on the top of his head, attached to his endoskeleton with a wide piece of metal stemming from the bottom of the large, bottom segment of the ears. He has rounded teeth, lining his bottom jaw, with what appears to be a metal wire wrapped around the outside of them. Under his chin, he wears a butterfly-shaped, shiny red bowtie that sits on his chest, just above his belly. He holds an electric guitar with a red body, white pick guard, and a grey tongue, there also appears to be lights along the tongue of the guitar FNaF VR: Help Wanted The only notable difference between the VR Model and Scott's original model is the textures, minor different colors, and the fact the VR Model's eyes are half-spheres while Scott's were wedges. He also sports a different guitar, that has a different shape instead of the original V-shaped guitar. FNaF AR: Special Delivery The model in this game has a shiny plastic texture on it instead of furry texture. Bonnie's texture colors him more of a purplish color than his original model. It also has scratches and stains on his surface, making him look a lot older and damaged. Behavior FNaF VR: Help Wanted Bonnie is appears in two sections of the game. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 In the Five Nights at Freddy's 1 gameplay segment, Bonnie will make his way to the player's office along with Freddy, Chica and Foxy, much similar to the original game where he debuted. He approaches the left doorway. When he arrives, the player must shut the left door to avoid letting him in. Bonnie Repair Bonnie also appears to be in a repair section. In this section, the player will follow the computer's voice instruction to clean Bonnie's eyes and repair Bonnie's guitar; specifically the tune of the guitar. If the instruction isn't followed properly, such as dropping an eye in the wrong cleaning receptacle, Bonnie will jumpscare the player, ending the run. ---- FNaF AR: Special Delivery Bonnie is one of the animatronics that can attack the player. The player must locate him by detecting the static and listen to his movement and noises. When he charges at them, the player must shock him when he is visible. The player must also look away when he is in the "Haywire Mode", where he stands right in front of the player and twitches fitfully. It is also possible to obtain his plush suit and his CPU upon defeating him. Trivia FNaF VR: Help Wanted * In the lyrics of the Freddy Fazbear's Theme, Bonnie mentions having a cotton tail, despite not having one at all. ** This can be further seen when viewing him in the Gallery. **The lyric is actually a reference to Toy Bonnie, who actually has a cotton tail. * Bonnie in this game sports a different guitar, this is presumably due to copyright reasons about the original, V-shaped design of the guitar. FNaF AR: Special Delivery * Bonnie is one of the only characters to currently have no voicelines. ** That also includes Chica and Bare Endo ** They make groaning sounds and mechanical movement sounds instead. *** The quiet, distant whining of an electric guitar can also be heard as Bonnie closes in on the player. * Bonnie's updated, plastic texture colors him a medium purple, as opposed to the blue and white of his base model in Help Wanted. Category:Characters Category:FNaF 1 Category:Help Wanted Category:Animatronic Characters Category:Special Delivery Category:Returning Characters